


The comfort of three

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: The boys go on a camping trip due to losing all their partners in one way or another. They end up having to comfort eachother in their time of need.





	The comfort of three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightanddark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightanddark/gifts).



> THhis was supposed to be a dirty never have I ever that ended up in a threesome and somehow it turned into this deep hurt comfort thing lol

Jason's POV 

"Dude I so needed this."

"I know right! I swear after everything that's happened this month I needed to get away." Chimed in Percy.

The sons of the big three have all been through a lot this past month. A huge quest went down and they all ended up losing their partners in one way or another. Annabeth left Percy after she found someone smarter on the quest, a son of the memory goddess. I guess she was impressed with his ability to recall anything and everything. Piper got hurt on the trip and ended up getting head trauma. I would love to say that I stayed with her but.. how can you date someone who has no clue who you are. 

I'm staying her friend obviously and I visit her almost every day in the hospital but I can't take advantage of her in this state, it would be wrong. If things improve and she regains herself I'm more than willing to take her back. I just don't think it's fair to her when she can barely dress herself. The therapist at the hospital agreed, I spent two weeks crying over it. I'm not going to give up on her though. Nico was the worst off, Will died during the quest. Nico is only now starting to regain some of himself. I suggested we go on a Big three camping trip. 

Setting up camp was pretty easy between the three of us. Nico summoned a few skeletons to set up the tents while Percy made it so fresh water was brought up to us by a few nymphs. I unsettled the winds a bit to keep bugs away and built the fire. 

"So fellas after dinner we should get into a little trouble what do you say?"

"What kind of trouble you talking about Percy?"

"I'm talking this kind of trouble, looks like my dad's been looking in and sent this with one of the nymphs."

Percy held up a two bottles of whiskey and a case of beer. Nicos eyes brightened at the sight of it. 

"I could use some self medication. But if I start crying I expect compassion and a hug."

"Don't worry Neeks if it gets that way then I'll make room on my tent for ya."

I winked at him at my comment and he blushed slightly. I would never let my best friend cry himself to sleep alone. In fact after the accidents we shared his cabin the first few weeks keeping each other from self destructing, Grover stayed with Percy. 

Nightfall was upon us and we grilled up some chicken for dinner along with a stew that Leo sent with us. Percy broke out the shots making us toast to our fathers and to surviving as long as we have. 

"You know what? We all have been through so much yet I really don't know what you guys have actually been through. Let's play a game."

"Like what perce? Like never have I ever?"

"Yes! Let's play that!"

"Seems a bit childish don't you think?" Nico cocked his eye brow. 

"Well I'd like to see if we all really are on the same playing field."

"With stuff like what?"

"Like... never have I ever done drugs."

Nico flushed and took a sip of his beer. I also took a sip. 

"Both of you?"

"Yeah well being Praetor was stressful dude. Sometimes a little something to help you relax is necessary."

"Nico?"

"I was homeless a long time Percy. I've had a bit of a harder life than the both of you, only natural to be curious and experiment."

"What did you both do?"

"Well I usually just smoked a little weed. Maybe a little speed for those days you can't stay awake."

"Yeah I was more into things like pain pills, a few designer drugs, opium."

"Opium?!" We both shrieked.

"Yeah well.. I'm not proud of it."

"No judgment neeks just a little shocked. You were super young in those days." 

"Yeah well... never have I ever kissed a girl."

Obviously Percy and I swigged hard. Let's see my turn...

"Never have I ever kissed a boy!"

Both Percy and Nico swigged. Nico and I looked at Percy with curious eyes.

"What?! It was one time and it was against my will, well yes and no. I could have stopped it but I didn't."

"Who was it?"

"Nico kissed me on the Argo 2 when he thought I was sleeping. "

"Oh my gods you were awake!"

"Yes ya creeper! It was a good kiss though."

"Gods seriously what is it with you! Does everyone at camp just want your nuts!"

"Yeah well.. it's the eyes."

"Yeah well I was a kid ok. I had a hero crush. I'm over it thank you."

"I know Neeks I'm just teasing ya."

"Yeah well, Will was better."

The air grew a little solemn at his words.

"We know Neeks. Will was a great guy."

"I wish he wasn't. I keep trying to think of things that pissed me off about him but.. he was just so damned perfect."

"He really was dude. You were really lucky to have him."

"I was, but I-I guess that's why it h-happened. It was to p-perfect. It made the gods jealous it w-was so perfect."

"Hey it's ok buddy, you had two really wonderful years with him. Hold onto that ok?"

Wiping the few tears that escaped his lashes he nodded.

"Yeah, atleast I know what it's like to have happiness like that. Maybe one day it will happen again. I summoned him afterwards ya know. He told me he wanted me to find someone again. To not hold onto him like I did Bianca. That he would wait for me in Elysium and welcome anyone I had to bring with me one day. He said that there it didn't matter, you could have more than one lover and it all works out fine. Apparently that's what happens when people get remarried after the death of a spouse. They all live together happily. I want that. I'm also happy he's waiting for me. Gives me a little hope for the future. Makes me feel less guilty about moving on. That and he promised that I could summon him twice a year and he would except. So on my birthday and his birthday I'm going to see him."

"That's great dude."

"I'm not saying we should change the subject but let's make the mood a little lighter? "

"Yeah I agree. Ummm never have I ever had sex in public."

Percy drank. Exhibitionist!

"Ok my turn.. never have I ever... been to a strip club."

I drank. What can I say? A man has needs for entertainment.

"Ok uh never have I ever... had sex with more than one partner. "

Percy drank and so did I.

"Jason! Who?"

"Hey why didn't you ask me?"

"Cause everyone knows your whore tales Percy."

"Ok so Piper is the daughter of the love goddess right? Well that means she is compelled to experience new lovers. Well she didn't want to cheat so we just.. had fun with other people together."

"Like who!"

"Well ok this is going so sound really crazy ok. Cause we were good at keeping it quiet but we actually did this like every weekend. So we were with Reyna, I watched her with the Stoll brothers once, Rachel once while Apollo was human because she's not held to the same rules at that time. "

"So you would just watch her have sex with other dudes?"

"Yeah well I have a thing for watching. Plus I got to enjoy as well. There was a lot of trust there ya know."

"Wow talking about having your cake and eating it to. "

"Well like you Neeks I was lucky for a little bit."

"Ok my turn. Never have I ever had a threesome."

"You are just saying that to make me drink again because I just admitted to it."

Then we looked over to see Nico drinking.

"Oh Nico you naughty boy who was it!"

"Cecil, and maybe the Stoll brothers."

"Dude seriously why is everyone sleeping with the Stoll brothers!"

"Calm down Percy! They are bisexual twins! They get around. Plus I'm kinda into the whole twin thing."

"Damn. Well now I'm a little jealous. Both of you have been with them and I'm here all alone only having one person at a time in the sack. I'm feeling a bit left out."

"Percy I wasn't with the Stolls. I just watched them tag team my girlfriend while I jerked off."

"Well I was with both of them.. so was Will. They are worth it. If you ever decide to swing towards men you should hit them up."

"Who said I don't swing toward men?"

"Well we both just kind of assumed.."

"Well I'll have you know that I'm pansexual. "

"Really?" Nico and I said in unison.

"Yeah. Just because I've only been with women doesn't mean I'm not willing to explore beyond that. "

"When did you realize this?"

"Around maybe.. 17? I started finding more and more dudes really attractive. Started looking at the guys as much as the girls in porn. Figured hell ya learn something new every day. What about you Jason? You straight?"

"Umm... no. But it's more like.... I would be with a guy but I would have to know him really well ya know? Like I don't find random dudes attractive but if I know you for a while I can start seeing it. Like watching the Stolls with Piper was amazing on both ends not just Piper."

"Jay? Can I try something?"

"Sure."

Nico got up and sat next to me. I had an idea of what he was about to do, and I was right. He kissed me. It was a really amazing kiss too. Gentle yet firm, tongue without being to messy, to be honest kissing Nico was kind of like kissing a girl. He never seemed to sprout facial hair and his skin was super soft. Very delicate features framed in his light dark hair. Nico I would even say was pretty.

"That's was a good kiss dude. What was that for?"

"Well since you are the only one here that hadn't kissed a guy I figured I'd level the playing field."

"Fair enough."

"What about me!"

"What about you?"

"Well you just leveled the playing field for him what about me."

"I've kissed you before Percy."

"Yeah well both of you have had a threesome! I haven't."

"Well Percy ya know what, I'll invite you next time I get some chick in bed."

"Ok! That's all I'm saying."

"Well I'm getting tired I'm going to bed guys. "

"Night Neeks."

"Night." We said to him.

Nico finished his beer and wandered into the tent. Both Percy and I sat by the fire discussing Nico. I was the first guy he kissed after Will. The hurt coming off him was very noticeable. Neither of us knew what to do. The poor thing had the love of his life torn away from him. He deserved happiness. Percy pointed out that the same thing happened to me, but it didn't. Piper was still here and she has a possibility to recover one day. After our deep talk we went to lay down on either side of Nico for the night.

***  
Nicos POV 

I needed his trip badly. I was tired of being sad and depressed all the time and hear two always cheered me up. Even when I discussed Will tonight I only shed a few tears. A lot less than usual. This trip has been healing for the three of us. I even manned up and kissed Jason. Will told me to. Not Jason in particular but he said not to be afraid to move on physically quickly with someone I trust. That kiss was a good first step I think. It didn't feel wrong. It wasn't like kissing Will, it wasn't love. Yet t was also very comforting. 

Nightmares plagued me that night. I'm sure I was tossing and turning. I woke up with a yelp and my body soaked in sweat. Percy and Jason on either side pulling me close trying to calm me down. Of course I began to cry again. Luckily with these two it didn't feel wrong or embarrassing. They understood, they had lost people and had a broken heart. The feeling of their warmth as they held me tight was addicting. I needed it more than anything right now. First I felt Jason kissing the top of my head while he ran his fingers in my hair. Percy pecked me sweetly on the cheek whispering little comforts into ear while rubbing my back. Then as if they had both discussed this before I could feel lips on mine. I didn't even know who was kissing me at first. Jason kissed me sweet like before than handed my face over to Percy. Part of me wanted to pull away.

But I didn't...

I gave into the physical comfort. Hands moved all over my body in gentle caresses. Stripping off clothing from all us I had percy kissing my face while Jason peppered my body in loving open mouthed osculation. Was this wrong? I don't know. Part of me was still crying and upset yet I needed this physical attention so much my body was begging for it. I had both their mouths nipping at my ears and down my neck. I heard them hiss as I grabbed both of their lengths in unison. Words of praise filled me ears telling me how special I was, how beautiful I was, how important I was to them. Between the contact and the praise I would do anything they wanted tonight. Would I regret it in the morning? I guess I'll find out because fuck I wasn't going to stop this. Especially since I didn't start it. 

Jason had put his fingers in Percy's mouth getting them wet and dripping with saliva. Precome spilled on both as I dragged my thumb over their heads rubbing in the fluid. Moans filled the tent as Jason breached me with his fingers, Percy pulled out of my grasp and made his way lower on my body. Engulfing me in his mouth while Jason kissed my neck and lips, crooking his fingers inside me. I could feel the fingers stretching and scissoring, guess this wasn't just going to be an oral exploration. Looks like Jason at the very least was going to try and enter himself. Percy pulled off of me to lock my mouth against his once again.

"Nico, can we?"

"Only if you hold me after."

"Neeks this isn't just a fuck ok? We all need this. We are going to be so gentle, show you that you are loved."

"Ok." My voice cracked at that. Bringing me to my side I felt Jason pull his fingers out and line up with my entrance. Percy was to my back holding me while Jason inched his way into me. With the slickness they prepped me with he slid in really easily. I could feel percy grabbing something and I heard him uncap it. Obviously he was lubing himself up. I could feel his member grinding against the cleft of my ass as he held me close to him. Jason was moaning into my mouth. 

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt, I like it, make me feel good, both of you."

They nodded against me. I could feel the care they were pouring into me, like a miracle elixir healing me emptiness. Jason sped up and cried out into the crook of my neck as I felt him pulse. Withdrawing from my body I whined at the unslotting, only to moan as Percy slid inside right after Jason departed. Jason reached between us to my length. Working the foreskin and head with both his hands, kissing my collarbone and mumbling praises of how good I was, how tight I was. Poetic lines about my eyes and my body. I've never believed I was beautiful, but these two were really selling it to me. 

Percy moved like the tide inside me. Slow and steady than rough and harsh. Very different from Jason who had this constant reliance in his love making. They really did work amazing as a team. My gut was building as Percy grazed my prostate. Jason was encouraging me to let go. Scooting down I felt him take me in his mouth and after a few thrusts I let go into his mouth. Percy finished at the sight of it. Guess it was hot to see, I wouldn't know since my eyes were screwed shut at the overwhelming amount of stimulation. 

Percy pulled out of me and Jason made his way back up to the both of us. I could taste myself on Jason's mouth as he enraptured me in a blissful kiss. Turning my head I kissed Percy's salty lips as he squeezed my torso. We didn't say anything. We just stayed huddled naked together, giving sweet little kisses and sensual touches. Falling asleep in eachothers arms.

***  
Percy's POV 

Waking up before the other two I went off to take my morning piss and get the fire going. I did my best to scrape some sort of breakfast together for the three of us. Last night was amazing. All the hurt that we had all endured the last month was sated like a balm on a burn. Nico was so upset when he woke up that both Jason and I could feel the pain rolling off of him and it triggered ours. All we could do was comfort him the only way we knew how. It wasn't planned yet jason and I moved perfectly together to make love to Nico. That's what it was too, making love. 

I'm not sure if it will happen again but I'm going to make sure that Nico knows it meant something to all of us. That he's not just someone we used. Nico is to important for that. 

I made my way back into the tent to serve the guys breakfast in bed. I was greeted with two chaste kisses and strings of thank you's for the food. 

"So uh shall we talk about last night?"

"Are you ok Neeks?"

"I'm ok. I guess I just wanted to know where both your heads are at right now. It's no skin off my nose have sex with a man but what about you two?"

"Well... I liked it if that's what you're asking. I don't know what came over me. You were just so upset and I wanted to make you feel good. I hate seeing you cry Neeks. It just felt right I guess."

"Yeah I feel the same way. Like it was a huge comfort I think to all of us really. Plus what can I say Neeks you are a very talented lover." I made him blush at my words.

"Well for a first time you guys did really well. Guess we are all on the same playing field huh Percy?"

"What! It wasn't about that, it was just.. sexually healing."

"Sexual healing!?" Jason laughed.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you I guess. I don't really know what to say about last night so I guess thank you."

"No need to thank Neeks we enjoyed it too."

We sat in comfortable silence eating our breakfast giving eachother playful side eyes. Whatever last night was it was needed.

***  
(Aphrodite and Eros looking at he tent from afar)

"What did you do?"

"Hey mom, just a little something I owed the little one from years ago. I embarrassed him and I have felt bad about it since."

"Those three have been through so much, this last month was very hard on them. I'm glad you could help them."

"You know if you wanted to you could help them a little too."

"Yeah I was thinking that too, Zeus's boy was very good to your sister. It's a shame what happened. That and the Apollo boy. Yeah I think sprinkling a little love on this would be both entertaining and sweet."

"After last night I would do it now. "

Waving her hand toward the tent she smiled. 

"Who said love has to come before the sex right?"

"Exactly mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
